


Wrecker-style

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [33]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 36. Prime; Bulkhead/Wheeljack -- “Frag me Wrecker-style!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecker-style

Wheeljack flung himself at Bulkhead, his frame running hot from the workout. His frame was running hot, but sparking always made him run hot. Bulkhead used his momentum, he threw Wheeljack over his helm, and pinned him down against the floor hard enough to knock all of the air from him vent. 

Wheeljack gasped, his panel snapping open. He spread his legs wide. Eagerly. His hips tilted up, and he clawed at the ground. “Frag me Wrecker-style! Frag, I know you want it to, Bulk.” 

Bulkhead laughed above him, “Always liked ending a spar this way, didn’t you.” He pushed one, large finger into Wheeljack’s valve, testing his readiness. He was hot and sopping wet, no real surprise there. 

Bulkhead didn’t bother with foreplay, he pushed inside, grinding against the ceiling node until he had Wheeljack begging and pleading for more. He pounded into him, wringing curses and cries from the other mech, and in the end Wheeljack was a strutless mess beneath him.


End file.
